Heidi's Song Credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Heidi's Song" * Featuring the Voices of ** Lorne Greene as Grandfather ** Sammy Davis, Jr. as Head Ratte ** Margery Gray as Heidi * Songs by: Sammy Cahn and Burton Lane * Original Score and Conducted by: Hoyt S. Curtin * Written by: Joseph Barbera, Jameson Brewer, Robert Taylor * Based on the Novel "Heidi" by: Johanna Spyri * Produced by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Directed by: Robert Taylor Ending Credits * THE END * Featuring ** Michael Bell - Willie ** Peter Cullen - Gruffle ** Roger DeWitt - Peter ** Richard Erdman - Herr Sessman ** Fritz Feld - Sebastian ** Pamelyn Ferdin - Klara ** Joan Gerber - Fraulein Rottenmeier ** Virgina Gregg - Aunt Dete ** Janet Waldo - Tinette ** Frank Welker - Schnoddle and Hootie ** Mike Winslow - Mountain * Associate Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Original Recording: Richard Olson * Special Scheduling: Art Scott * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley * Film Editor: Gregory V. Watson, Jr. * Supervising Animators: Hal Ambro, Charlie Downs * Character Animators: Bob Bachman, Spencer Peel, Ed Barge, Manny Perez, Jesse Cosio, Mitch Rochon, John Freeman, George Scribner, Ernesto Lopez, Irv Spence, Duncan Marjoribanks, Robert Taylor, Mauro Maressa, John Walker, Sean Newton, Ken Walker, Margaret Nichols * Additional Animators: Ed Aardal, Roger Chiasson, Gail Finkeldei, Al Gaivoto, Terence Harrison, Harry Holt, John Kimball, Marlene Robinson May, Glenn C. Schmitz, Marty Taras, Don Williams, Xenia * Art Director: Paul Julian * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Scene Planner: Evelyn Sherwood * Character Design: Iwao Takamoto * Key Layout: Moe Gollub, Tony Sgroi, Marty Strudler, Dick Ung * Character Color: Billie Kerns * Layout Artists: Sandra Berez, Homer Jonas, Tom Bird, Ron Maidenberg, Marija M. Dail, Lew Ott, Bob Dranko, R.A. Smith, Jack Huber, Pat Wong * Background Artists: Al Gmuer, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dario Campanille, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Mike Humphries, Paro Hozumi, Phil Lewis, Bob Gentle, Michelle Moen, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Dennis Venizelos, Ron Roesch * Animation Checkers: Virginia Lynn Singer, Ann Tucker, Barbara Wiles, Cheryl White, Patricia Helmuth, Kim Patterson * Final Checker: Shannon Fallis-Kane * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Cel Painters: Phyllis Bird, Judy Champin, Kim Dahl, Janette Downs, Shannon Fallis-Kane, John Fredriksen, Denise Wogatzke * Special Effects: Auril Pebley, Colene Riffo * Xerox Supervisor: Star Wirth * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Marilyn Taylor * Assistant Animators: Jayme Adelson, Eunseng Chui, Sue Adnopoz, Chris Chu, Philo Barnhart, Barry Cook, Bronwen Barry, Paulette Downs, Edy Benjamin, Betty Doyle, Dorris Bergstrom, Teresa Eidenbock, Jim Bird, Mike Fallows, Ginny Bogart, David Feiss, Kathy Castillo, Arthur Filloy, Elizabeth Chislett, Ayalen Garcia, Mabel Gesner, Fernando Gonzalez, Judy Levitow, Peter Gullerud, Ellen Lichtwardt, Karenia Haber, Terri Loewy, Ann Hamilton, Rick Maki, Julie Harvey, Bonnie Martsegis, Renee Holt, Rae McSpadden, Charlotte Huffine, Bert Medall, John Kafka, Bill Mims, Merry Kanawyer, Tran Minh, Emilie Kong, Jack Mongovan, Martin Korth, Steve Muller, Barbara Kreuger, Sheri Murray, Rob LaDuca, Michael Oliva, Mike Lessa, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Peggy Tonkonogy, Pat Parr, Alex Topete, Lester Pegues, Mac Torres, Kevin Petrilak, Bob Treat, Dave Prince, Hank Tucker, Nelson Recinos, Karen Villareal, Art Roman, Stan Wallace, Michael Rowland, Karen Warren, Leticia Ruiz, Lureline Weatherly, Raul Salaiz, Salene Weatherwax, Karen Schultz, Ed Wexler, Martin Schwartz, Viki C. Wintz, Tom Tataranowicz, Kevin Wurzer * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Terry Moore, Sue Brown, Kerry Williams * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Music Orchestrations: Jack Stern, Tom Worrall * Recorded at: Group IV Studios * Music Mixer: Paul Aronoff * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Don Digirolamo * Re-Recording: Todd-A.O. * Re-Recording Mixers: James Cook, Richard Olson, Don MacDougall, Christopher Jenkins * Voice Recording Engineer (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Chorus: Sue Allen, Darlene Lawrence, Betty Jane Baker, Douglas Lawrence, John Richard Bolks, Shara Lee Lucas, Evangeline Carmichael, Ida Sue McCue, William R. Cole, Gene J. Merlino, Paul DeKorte, Loulie Jean Norman, Sandie Hall, Marilyn Powell, Walter S. Harrah, Paul Sandberg, Ronald Harris, Robert Tebow * Choreography: Alex Romero * Camera Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera Operators: Allen Childs, Candace Edwards, Curt Hall, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Title Design: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Titles: Westhiemer Company * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · All rights reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 26419 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Category:End Credits Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Movie credits Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Disney Channel Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Rated G Category:Taft Entertainment Company